Paris, Dernier rendezvous
by Forgotten Cross
Summary: Human AU. Songfic. Una canción diferente cada capítulo, misma historia. Francis dejó solo a Antonio. Antonio quiere que vuelva, pero es él quien tiene que encontrar al francés. ¿Volverán a encontrarse?
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, esto es algo que escribí el otro día en inglés y que he traducido hoy. No leo casi nada de Hetalia en español, no me extrañaría si alguien hubiera usado ya esta canción. Pero bueno...

Básicamente, lo que está en español es lo que después pensará Antonio y lo que está en francés, Francis.

La estructura es:

"Canción/traducción"

"Pensamientos de Antonio"

"Pensamientos de Francis"

Excepto en una estrofa donde es todo en Francis, (solo pensamientos de Francis)

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece. La canción "París, dernier rendevous" (de la Oreja de Van Gogh con Pablo Villafranca) tampoco.**

* * *

><p>Ven, acércate<br>Ven y abrázame  
>On ne sait rien dire  No sé qué decir  
>tu m´as laissé Paris  me has dejado París  
>Pour mieux t´oublier  para olvidarte mejor  
>Déjame pasar una tarde más<p>

Te echo tanto de menos, Francis. Quiero que vuelvas. Quiero que me abraces, que me beses, que me hagas sentir amado. Quiero volver a verte solo una vez más. Al menos deja que me despida.

No sé qué hacer, no sé qué decir. No puedo volver contigo, Antonio. Lo único que puedo hacer es guardar nuestros recuerdos de París. Pensé que me encontrarías, ahora me doy cuenta de que solo fui un tonto. No debería haber desaparecido de aquella manera. Pero era lo único que podía hacer.

Dime dónde has ido  
>dónde esperas en silencio, amigo<br>Quiero estar contigo, regalarte mi cariño  
>les longs baisers et les regards los largos besos y las miradas  
>Les frissons le long des boulevards  las emociones en los bulevares  
>Viens donne nous, un dernier rendez-vous  Ven y danos una última cita

Te fuiste sin decir una palabra, dejándome solo en la concurrida ciudad de París. Sé que están en algún lugar esperando a que te encuentre. Y de verdad que quiero hacerlo, pero no tengo ni idea de donde estás. Dame una pista, deja que vea la luz.

Estas calles guardan tantos recuerdos de nuestro amor que mi misma alma no puede dejar de anhelarte. Quiero revivirlos, quiero que me encuentres. Sé que puedes, solo haz un último esfuerzo. Ven y vuelve a verme

Ven, te quiero hablar  
>il n´est pas trop tard  no es demasiado tarde  
>Vamos a jugar al juego en el que yo era tu príncipe*<br>viens, fais le pour moi / ven, hazlo por mi  
>viens, embrasse moi  ven, abrázame

Oh, Francis, vuelve. Sé que me necesitas tanto como yo te necesito a ti. Al menos dime que estás bien, que no te sientes tan mal como yo. Solo cuéntame esa pequeña mentira piadosa para que pueda olvidarte si no vuelves.

¿Debería volver? Tal vez todavía no es demasiado tarde para cambiar de opinión. ¡No! Debo ser fuerte. Si me ama, me encontrará. Él recordará lo que le dije aquella noche. ¡Vamos, Antonio! Creo en ti.

Rien ne pourra me faire oublier tout ce qui nous a uni. / Nada podrá hacerme olvidar todo lo que nos ha unido.  
>Ces traces que tu as laissé à Paris  Esas huellas que has dejado en París  
>Viens, je veux savoir  Ven, quiero saber  
>Pourquoi tu es parti sans moi  por qué te fuiste sin mí.  
>Même s´il n´y a plus rien à recommencer  incluso aunque no quede nada para volver a empezar

Pienso en ti cada día, cada noche. Veo tu cara sonriente en la calle, veo tus cálidos ojos donde sea que vaya. Estás en todas partes, aunque sé que solo es un sueño. ¿Por qué no me has encontrado aún? Por favor, no me decepciones.

Rien ni personne ne me fera oublier / Nada ni nadie me hará olvidar  
>el tiempo que ha pasado ya no volverá<br>no hay nada más  
>adiós mi corazón<p>

Francis, todavía espero a que vuelvas. Pero ha pasado tanto desde la última vez que te vi. ¿Estás todavía ahí, esperándome? ¿Volverás? ¿Volveré a verte alguna vez? Estoy perdiendo la esperanza, amor. Parece que te he decepcionado. He sido incapaz de encontrarte. Tal vez no estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Por favor, demuestra que me equivoco antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

No te olvidaré, amor mío. Seguiré buscando tu cara en el gentío. Solo mándame una señal y dime que sabes que no te dejé, que todavía sigo aquí en París.

* * *

><p>En inglés he escrito un capítulo más, de momento. No sé si lo seguiré escribiendo yo traduciendo. Supongo que depende de los reviews.

Esto es lo primero que escribo con este "formato", así que tengo muchas dudas...

_Review?_

* La canción dice "princesa", pero no pega en este contexto... Lo pasé a masculino xD


	2. Chapter 2

**2** reviews en apenas unas horas. ¿A esto le llaman satisfacción?

Bueno, como esto lo traduje después de acabar con el primer capi, lo subo ya para agradecer los reviews recibidos de **Eakeles** y **ariadonechan**!

Por un momento pensé que estaba mirando los reviews de otro de mis fics cuando vi el segundo penname XDD

Parece que me adelanté al elegir la canción... Y yo que pensé que ya estaría...

Y sobre lo de los idiomas... Dolce follia (Dulce locura en italiano) inspira a un Spamano o Spain X N Italy, no? xD

Casi lo olvido! Aquí el punto de vista es el de Francis~ Aunque queda claro desde la primera línea xD

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece. Tampoco la canción (_Adiós_, de La Oreja de Van Gogh)**

* * *

><p>Antonio, siempre lo supiste. Sabías que algo iba mal. Lo viste escrito claramente en mi cara. No quería que lo supieras, así que decidí irme. De esa forma no sufrirías conmigo.<p>

Tengo que irme ya, abrázame.  
>Nada más llegar te llamaré.<br>Déjame marchar, no llores más.  
>Túmbate otra vez, te dormirás.<p>

Era medianoche y esperaba poder irme mientras dormías. Tenía hecho el equipaje cuando me abrazaste fuerte desde detrás. Podía sentir tus lágrimas calientes cayendo en mi cuello. No nos movimos durante casi una hora hasta que te dije suavemente que te fueras a dormir. Me dejaste ir a tu pesar. Entre sollozos me pediste que no te dejara. Mi corazón se rompió en cientos de pequeñas piezas que desgarraron dolorosamente mi pecho. Prometí que te llamaría, que te daría una pista de mi paradero. Pude ver en tus ojos que no me creías. Dijiste "Entonces no te diré 'adiós'". Siempre fuiste el más orgulloso, ¿no, Antonio?

Te he dejado atrás y pienso en ti  
>oigo "adiós amor" caer sobre mí<br>Yo quiero irme de allí, no puedo escapar  
>Necesito volverte a abrazar<p>

Salí de la habitación y me sentí aliviado por no oírte sollozar más. Tal vez serías capaz de rehacer tu vida. Te escuché diciendo suavemente algunas palabras de despedida en español que tú no querías que oyera.

Necesito volver contigo, Antonio. Pero no puedo. Sueño con tus abrazos, me duermo escuchando tu voz cantándome tranquilamente canciones de amor españolas al oído.

Ven, cálmate no llores más,  
>si cierras los ojos verás que sigo junto a ti,<br>que no me iré sin besar  
>una de esas lágrimas que van desde tu cara al mar,<br>la vida viene y va y se va...  
>Salgo del portal, quiero morir.<br>Tú en la habitación, llorando por mí  
>Tú me has hecho tan feliz que siempre estaré<br>a tu lado, cuidando de ti.

Salí de la casa y oí tus sollozos una vez más. Los sentí como si se tratara de puñaladas; me dolía tanto el pecho… No lo sabías, pero siempre estaré a tu lado. No físicamente, sino en tu mente. Así como tú estás en la mía. Estás presente en cada pensamiento, en cada suspiro que escapa de mi boca.

Ven, cálmate no llores más,  
>si cierras los ojos verás que sigo junto a ti,<br>que no me iré sin besar  
>una de esas lágrimas que van desde tu cara al mar,<br>la vida viene y va y se va...

Después de algunas horas conduciendo, llegué al hotel donde dormiría aquella noche. Había una cabina telefónica a un par de calles de distancia ya la usé para llamarte. Cogiste el teléfono después de dos intentos. Estabas intentando sofocar tus sollozos con tanta fuerza que mi voz se rompió cuando te dije que estaría allí y te di una pequeña pista de dónde estaría viviendo desde ese momento. Creo que no estabas escuchando mis palabras. Te centraste en pedirme tanto en francés como en español que tenía que volver, que no podías vivir sin mí. Se acabó el dinero de la cabina antes de que te pudiera decir "Te quiero" por última vez.

El teléfono suena y me hace volver al presente. Reconozco el número; seguro que son malas noticias. Me alegro de que no las averiguaras, Antonio… Pero todavía hay algo de esperanza. Eso es lo que me digo a mí mismo cada día.

* * *

><p>Bueno, parece que esto continuará~~ El tercero ya está en inglés xD<p>

Review? Please~


	3. Chapter 3

"Adiós" no fue el final, me temo... :3

Dos reviews más~~ Parece que esto tiene más éxito en español que en inglés (era de esperar... LODVG canta en español, al fin y al cabo). Eso quiere decir que puede que el siguiente capi lo escriba en español directamente. Ya veremos...

Gracias a **Naruko Ninja Z** y **tomato-no-musume** por los reviews!

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertence. La canción de este capítulo es "_Puedes contar conmigo_" de la Oreja De Van Gogh.**

* * *

><p>Un café con sal. Ganas de llorar.<br>Mi mundo empezando a temblar,  
>presiento que se acerca el final.<br>No quiero ganar. Ahora eso qué más da.  
>Estoy cansado* ya de inventar excusas que no saben andar.<p>

Ya ni sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde tu partida. Me dijiste que estarías a mi lado, pero ya no puedo sentirte. Pensé que quizás te habrías mudado a Madrid, donde pasamos tantos días y noches juntos. Pero no estás aquí. Empiezo a sentir que todo fue culpa mía, que nunca te merecí.

Y sólo quedarán los buenos momentos de ayer que fueron de los dos.  
>Y hoy sólo quiero creer...<br>Que recordarás las tardes de invierno por Madrid,  
>las noches enteras sin dormir.<br>La vida pasaba y yo sentía que me iba a morir de amor  
>al verte esperando en mi portal sentado en el suelo sin pensar<br>que puedes contar conmigo.

No puedo recordar ni un día malo contigo. Todo era perfecto para nosotros. Pero entonces veía tu cara de preocupación mirando esos documentos cuando pensabas que no estaba mirando. Esperé a que me hablaras de ellos, pero nunca lo hiciste. Mi corazón me dijo que lo mejor era esperar y fui tan ingenuo que le creí. El amor me cegó. "No puede ser muy grave si no me lo cuenta", solía pensar.

Nunca hubo maldad. Sólo ingenuidad.  
>Pretendiendo hacernos creer que el mundo estaba a nuestros pies.<br>Cuando el sueño venga a por mí en silencio voy a construir  
>una vida a todo color donde vivamos juntos los dos.<p>

Cada noche sueño con lo que podría haber sido. Después me despierto en la pesadilla en la cual mi vida se ha convertido. Esos sueños son todo lo que me queda. Tal vez debería dormir para siempre… Quizá sería más feliz si pudiera verte desde el cielo.

Y sólo quedarán los buenos momentos de ayer que fueron de los dos.  
>Y hoy sólo quiero creer...<br>Que recordarás las tardes de invierno por Madrid,  
>las noches enteras sin dormir.<br>La vida pasaba y yo sentía que me iba a morir de amor  
>al verte esperando en mi portal sentado en el suelo sin pensar<br>que puedes contar conmigo para siempre.  
>Y no puedo evitar echarte de menos<br>mientras das la mano a mi tiempo y te vas.  
>Yo siento que quiero verte y verte y pienso<br>que recordarás las tardes de invierno por Madrid,  
>las noches enteras sin dormir.<br>La vida se pasa y yo me muero, me muero por ti.

Te ayudaré, Francis. Estas pastillas nos ayudarán. Solamente tengo que tomármelas y encontraré la felicidad. Espero que nunca te enteres de esto pero, como tu solías decir, "la vida viene, va y se va**". Tu madre te lo dijo una vez, ¿no? Y tú me dijiste esas mismas palabras aquella noche…

Algo parece no encajar en mis pensamientos. Francis, ¿fue esa la pista que me diste?

Voy a buscar el listín telefónico, dejando olvidadas las pastillas. Hay un número de teléfono subrayado. ¿Por qué no lo vi antes?

Hago una llamada y una dulce voz femenina responde. Le preguntó sobre ti, ella responde rápidamente. Tengo la impresión de que está sonriendo. Finalizo la llamada y tiro el teléfono al sofá.

Así que ahí es donde estás, amor mío.

Eso quiere decir que me equivoqué, ¡nunca fue mi culpa!

El pensamiento de que estás allí me asusta y sana mi corazón al mismo tiempo…

* * *

><p>*La canción original dice "Cansada", pero no pega mucho ese adjetivo para Antonio, ¿no?<p>

** Es una cita de "Adiós"

* * *

><p>Espero subir otro capítulo más esta semana. De hecho, espero acabar esto este fin de semana. Tengo pensado escribir dos canciones más para dejarlo todo "cerrado".<p>

Review? Please!


	4. Chapter 4

No esperaba tantos reviews en este capítulo (sobretodo porque no recibí ninguno en inglés). Por eso, a pesar de tenerlo escrito en inglés, he decidido subir antes la traducción.

Gracias a **tomato-no-musume, Eakeles, Naruko Ninja Z **y** ariadonechan** por los reviews.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece. La canción es "_20 de enero"_, de la Oreja De Van Gogh.**

* * *

><p>Pensé que era un buen momento,<p>

por fin se hacía realidad,

tanto oír hablar de tu silencio,

dicen que te arrastra como el mar.

Ayer descubrí dónde estás y ya estoy listo para marchar. He soñado tantas veces con este día que no puedo creer que esto esté realmente pasando. Espero que todavía seas el mismo. Te recuerdo pasando en silencio todo el día cuando estabas preocupado. Me pregunto si has tenido muchos días de eso desde que te fuiste.

Llené de libros mi maleta,

también de fotos tuyas de antes,

dibujé tu sonrisa junto a la mía,

me dormí con tu abrigo en el sofá

Llené mi maleta de fotos y de algunas cosas que había dejado olvidadas en nuestra casa de París. Sé que esas circunstancias te deben de poner muy triste así que realmente quiero animarte. Sé que podemos superarlo juntos. Encuentro tu abrigo preferido en mi armario, todavía huele a ti. Lo abrazo pensando en ti.

Quiero estar a tu lado,

quiero mirarte y sentir,

quiero perderme esperando,

yo quiero quererte o morir...

Quiero encontrarte. Lo eres todo para mí. Y si no puedo amarte, moriré. Mi vida no tiene sentido sin ti. Pero conseguiré llegar a ti otra vez. Tu sonrisa traerá otra vez la luz a mi vida.

Y en el momento que vi tu mirada buscando mi cara,

la madrugada del 20 de enero saliendo del tren,

me pregunté que sería sin ti el resto de mi vida,

y desde entonces te quiero, te adoro y te vuelvo a querer

Cogí un tren que no dormía,

y vi tu cara en un cristal,

Era un reflejo del sol de mediodía,

era un poema de amor, para viajar

Cogí el tren más rápido que me podía permitir. El viaje era largo pero me mantuve despierto. Creo que me afecto hasta el punto de que tuve alucinaciones. Parecían tan reales, pero sabía que el Francis de verdad estaría en el andén.

Algunas horas después de que hiciera esa llamada, la misma voz femenina me llamó preguntando si iría a visitar a Francis. Tú estabas ahí, lo sé. Querías asegurarte de que iría. Por eso le dije cuándo llegaría y a qué andén.

Quiero estar a tu lado,

quiero mirarte y sentir,

quiero perderme esperando,

yo quiero quererte o morir...

Te perdí

y no te perderé

nunca más te dejaré

Te busqué, muy lejos de aquí

te encontré pensando en mí

El tren está llegando a la estación. Una vez ya ha parado, cojo my maleta y salgo al andén. Hay docenas de personas allí, cada uno a lo suyo, pero eres tú lo primero que veo. Prece que estás un poco cansado, pero la luz en tus ojos es todavía la misma. Según me acerco a ti, sonríes. Dejo en el suelo la maleta y te abrazo, llorando y riendo al mismo tiempo. Nuestros sentimientos son un lío. Felicidad por volver a encontrarnos, tristeza por los días que no estuvimos juntos, incerteza por el futuro…

Y en el momento que vi tu mirada buscando mi cara,

la madrugada del 20 de enero saliendo del tren,

me pregunté que sería sin ti el resto de mi vida,

y desde entonces te quiero, te adoro y te vuelvo a querer

Me abrazas, acercándome más a ti. Susurras "Bienvenido otra vez a París" y mi corazón se derrite. "Todo irá bien desde ahora" continuas susurrando palabras que me confortan con tu acento francés.

No quiero pensar en la razón de tu partida ni en el futuro que hubiera tenido que vivir de no haberte encontrado. No ahora.

Siento tu cálido abrazo. Nada podría hacerme sentir triste ahora.

* * *

><p>Supongo que era obvio que pondría esta canción. Creo que queda ya solamente un capítulo. Tendré que ponerme a escuchar música por si encuentro algo más xD<p>

_Review? Please~_


	5. Chapter 5

Gracias a **ariadonechan, Naruko Ninja Z **y** tomato-no-musume** por los reviews~ Me halagáis.

Y ya veremos si traduzo esto al inglés (sí! este último lo escribí directamente en español. Mi inglés es muy simple como para describir lo que quería como quería)... Aw...

Me parece que la última canción era tan obvia como la anterior. Pero bueno. Soy una especialista en cargarme mis historias en el último capítulo. Por favor, decidme que pensáis, si me he dejado algún cabo suelto, qué debería mejorar...

La última narración es la de Francis~

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece. La canción es "Nadie como tú" de la Oreja de Van Gogh.**

* * *

><p>Nadie como tú para hacerme reír.<br>Nadie como tú sabe tanto de mí  
>nadie como tú es capaz de compartir<br>mis penas, mi tristeza, mis ganas de vivir.

Antonio, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Tú me entendiste cuando partí y nunca dejaste de buscarme. Al final me encontraste, justo en el momento más oportuno. Me diste la fuerza que necesitaba para sanar. Siento que has llegado a conocerme mejor que yo mismo, que entiendes mis sentimientos cuando yo todavía no soy consciente de ellos, que adivinas mis pensamientos antes de que yo los ponga en orden.

Tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad  
>de saber escuchar, de envolverme en paz.<br>Tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar  
>el miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad.<br>Solamente tú lo puedes entender  
>y solamente tú te lo podrás creer.<br>En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra.  
>Solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar<br>ya son más de veinte años de momentos congelados  
>en recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán.<p>

Tú me haces sentir en paz. Me tranquilizas con tu presencia, me haces sonreír con tus sonrisas. Eres la única persona que causa ese efecto en mí. Han pasado muchos años desde que empezamos a salir; veinte años, si no me equivoco. Hemos dado algún traspiés, pero resolvimos todos los problemas que iban llegando. Incluso cuando te dejé cuando me diagnosticaron aquella enfermedad, la misma que le quitó la vida a mi madre y provocó que mi padre saltara de aquel puente. No quería lo mismo para nosotros, por eso intenté alejarte de mi vida. Pero volviste. No puedes imaginarte lo feliz que estuve cuando aquella enfermera me habló de tu llamada. No paré hasta que la convencí para que te llamara y te preguntara si vendrías a verme.

Nadie como tú para pedir perdón.  
>Nadie como tú valora esta canción.<br>Nadie como tú me da su protección,  
>me ayuda a caminar, me aparta del dolor.<br>Tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad  
>de saber escuchar, de envolverme en paz.<br>Tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar  
>el miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad.<br>Solamente tú lo puedes entender  
>y solamente tú te lo podrás creer.<p>

Después de haberte dejado sin darte explicaciones, de haberte ocultado algo tan serio, me pediste perdón. Tú me pediste perdón a mí, a aquella persona que te rompió el corazón. Eres increíble… Pero por eso te quiero, por tu forma de ser. Me haces olvidar los malos días, las visitas casi diarias al hospital, la cara seria de mi médico.

Y pasarán los años y siempre estarás buscando  
>un plan para que se hagan realidad los sueños<br>que soñábamos antes de ayer al dormir  
>hablando del tiempo que nos quedará por vivir.<p>

Veinte años han pasado, pero tú sigues buscando nuevas formas de pasar el tiempo. Mantienes la llama de nuestro amor intacta. Soy tan feliz de haberte conocido… Te debo la vida. Por ti luché, por ti sané, Antonio.

En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra.  
>Solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar<br>ya son más de veinte años de momentos congelados  
>en recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán.<br>Y sin hablar. Solo al mirar sabremos llegar a entender  
>que jamás ni nada ni nadie en la vida nos separará.<p>

Me miras a los ojos y ves la sombra del dolor de esos días reflejada en ellos. Sonríes, me abrazas, me das un beso… Me haces olvidar el significado de la palabra tristeza. Nada nos separará otra vez. Te lo prometo.

* * *

><p>Gracias por llegar al final.<p>

Review? Please~

Se aceptan ideas para nuevas historias, pairings, consejos... Lo que sea~


End file.
